Yo la romperé
by Yumiiko-chan
Summary: -Pero Sakura sinceramente, todos los niños sabemos que Sasuke va a romperla -No, lo hará Sakura-chan ¿Por fin quién será el que logre romper la piñata?. One-shot de Navidad


Yo Si la romperé

.

.

.

-Yo voy a romperla- decía un niño rubio a su grupo de amigos.

-Ni hablar Naruto, yo la voy a romper- decía un pequeño con cabello marrón y marcas debajo de los ojos.

-No yo y mi gran llama de la juventud la haremos picadillo- decía otro, Lee, con su típica pose "del pulgar arriba"- Así que Kiba, Naruto prepárense para asombrarse.

- Que problemáticos, todo el mundo sabe que aunque me dé flojera la romperé yo- Decía Shikamaru, con su expresión aburrida.

-Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta que cuando yo le de el primer golpe, se romperá-Dijo Neji con los ojos cerrados.

-Hmp, yo la romperé y punto-Dijo Sasuke arrogantemente-Eso lo saben perfectamente.

-Teme como dices eso, si aquí el más fuerte soy yo.

-Pues vamos con las chicas, seguramente ellas saben quien es el más fuerte-Dijo Kiba, gritándole a Akamaru para que lo acompañara.

Así todos los niños fueron a donde Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino y Sakura.

-Sakura-chan¡- gritó emocionado el rubio- Dinos ¿Quién crees que la rompa?

-Yo estoy segura de que lo hará Neji-Dijo feliz Ten-Ten.

-Ven les dije- Neji miró a Ten-Ten y le sonrió, ella se sonrojó pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y-yo estoy se-segura d-de que Naruto-kun la v-va a ro-romper- Dijo Hinata demasiado sonrojada y mirando al rubio tímidamente.

-Verdad que si Hinata-chan, Ven ella si sabe lo que es bueno.

-Kiba-kun la va a romper ¿Verdad?- dijo Ino a su "novio"

-Si Ino, vas a ver cuando la rompa, todo lo voy a compartir contigo-Le respondió este a su "novia".

- Y tú Sakura-chan ¿Quién crees que rompa la piñata?- Sakura se levantó del pasto, se aclaró la garganta.

-Ninguno de ustedes- Todos abrieron los ojos, se sorprendieron incluso Sasuke- Ninguno lo hará, PORQUE LO HARÉ YO.

Al escuchar esto todos los niños comenzaron a reir, las niñas los miraron molestas, si también Hinata.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo que pasa es que ninguno cree que Sakura-chan rompa la piñata, ninguna la rompería- Sakura golpeo la cabeza de Naruto.

-Ah si, pues ya veras, estoy segura de que Sakura la podría romper-dijo Ino de lo mas segura.

-Si todas estamos de acuerdo en que Sakura la rompería ¿Verdad Hinata?- preguntó Ten-Ten.

-¡Sí!- Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Hinata, lo dijo tan segura.

-Pues los niños estamos seguros de que Sasuke teme la romperá- Todos asintieron sin dudar, siempre era así cada año, pero nunca ninguna niña había intentado romper la piñata.

-La romperá Sakura.

-Sasuke.

-Sakura.

-Sasuke

Ino y Naruto se pelearon un buen rato las niñas miraban con rayos en los ojos a los niños.

-Oh Sakura, mi amada flor de cerezo, no dudo en que tu la vayas a romper- Las niñas sonrieron satisfechas por la respuesta del cejotas- Pero hablando en serio, Sasuke la romperá antes.

Las niñas volvieron a lanzar rayos con la mirada.

-Hmp Sakura- Ella volteo, encontrándose al pelinegro que le hacía señas para que lo siguiera- Ven

Ella lo siguió, se apartaron del grupo de miradas de rayos.

-Quiero que te quede claro que no me importa que seas niña, y mucho menos me va a importar que sea mi _novia_ al momento de tener que romper la piñata.

-Por supuesto Sasuke, y no quiero que lo hagas, que sea mi novio, no significa que me deje derrotar solo porque tus amigos dicen que no puedo.

-Esta bien- y dicho esto se acerco a la pelirosa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, de piquito para ser exactos, los dos se sonrojaron y regresaron con el grupo.

-¡Niños, ya vamos a romper la piñata!

Todos salieron corriendo, casi se caen en la mamá de Naruto, de no ser porque se fueron todos a la piñata, los niños y las niñas se veían retadoramente.

-Uh? Pasa algo niños- Kushina se desconcertó al ver a los niños y a las niñas con esas miradas, después se fijó en la piñata y rió divertida- Cada año es lo mismo.

Colgaron la piñata y todos al momento se formaron por estaturas, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke al final.

-Muy bien niños, el que no cante no le pega a la piñata- dijo Minato mientras sostenía la cuerda de la piñata.

Y todos empezaron a cantar.

-Dale, dale, dale no pierdas el tino; porqué si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino, ya le diste una, ya le diste dos, ya le diste tres y tu tiempo se acabó- Cantaron todos al unísono, claro no era un canto de ángeles, apenas eran unos niños.

El primero en pegarle fue Naruto, consiguiendo arrancarle un poco de papel a su piñata de zorro.

Después Hinata, ella no le pegaba muy duro que digamos, solo logró moverla.

Kiba, le arrancó una pata, pero en ella no había dulces.

Ino, le arrancó otra pata, y tubo la misma suerte que Kiba.

Neji le dio un poco mas duro, pero solo logró sacar alguno que otro dulce.

Ten-Ten le arrancó dos patas mas, pero no la rompió.

Lee, el pobre solamente logró sacarle varios chichones en la cabeza a Naruto y a Kiba, al parecer el pobre había comido mucho ese día y estaba mareado, Kushina lo llevó adentro para que se calmara.

Le tocó a Sasuke, ya que el había gando el piedra, papel o tijera contra Sakura, le sacó muchos más dulces que Neji, pero cuando parecía que él la iba a romper, solo logró quitarle la cabeza.

.

Sólo quedaba el cuerpo todo masacrado, era el turno de Sakura.

.

Se concentró como nunca

.

Agarró fuertemente el palo naranja (ya saben para romper la piñata no piensen oscuramente)

.

Se acercó a la piñata

.

Y todos comenzaron a cantar.

.

Le golpeó una vez, sacó pocos dulces.

.

La segunda no logró darle, ya era la mitad de la canción

.

La tercera vio que una parte del cuerpo estaba más delgada que el resto.

.

Y con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Se centró en esa pequeña parte.

.

Casi al final de la canción.

.

Le golpeó

.

Todos abrieron los ojos al ver la fuerza con la que Sakura le pegó a la piñata.

.

Y cuando le termino de pegar… todos los dulces cayero, partiéndose en dos la piñata.

Sin pensarlo los niños y las niñas se aventaron por dulces, por un microsegundo Sasuke se quedó en shock, pero reaccionó y se aventó por dulces.

-Muy bien Sakura-chan, la rompiste- dijo emocionado Naruto, viendo la enorme bolsa de dulces que cada uno tenía en sus manos- Eh, ¿porqué tu no tomaste dulces Sakura-chan?

-Hn, porque yo solo quería romper la piñata.

A todos, menos Sasuke, les salió una enorme gota en la cabeza, y después regresaron a admirar sus dulces, la competencia por ver quien rompería la piñata, había pasado a mejor vida.

-Ino, me cambias el chocolate por una paleta- Dijo Ten-Ten.

-No Ino, a mí.

-Hinata-chaan- Gritaba Naruto tratando de que Hinata le cambiara los chocolates por unos dulces ácidos.

-Hmp, Sakura- la pelirosa volteó, y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, atrapó el chocolate que Sasuke le había lanzado, la verlo sonrío.

-Gracias- Y los dos se sentaron, Sasuke le dio de sus dulces a Sakura.

-Teme, Sakura-chan y tu ya son novios- la última palabra la dijo con mucha burla.

-Hmp, sí- Hasta Neji se sorprendió por la respuesta.

-J-ja-jajajajajajaja el teme tiene novia, el teme tiene novia.

-Usuratonkachi- y seguido esto comenzó a perseguir al pelirrubio por todo el amplio jardín.

-Salvame, mami- Naruto desesperado buscaba a su mamá, cuando recordó que estaba atendiendo a Lee.

Minato solo veía la escena divertido.

-Ya verás Naruto-baka¡.

FIN FLASH BACK

-No puedo creer que aún recuerdes eso- Dijo Sakura a Sasuke con una media sonrisa de lado- Teníamos como siete años.

-Hmp, sí, pero fue cuando te di tu primer beso- Y segudamente volvió a besar a Sakura, pero esta vez mas enserio.

-Bueno, no fue un beso beso, pero estuvo bien.- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado- Aunque sigo sin entender, ¿Porqué en una posada, en navidad, Naruto escogió la piñata de zorro?

- Porque Naruto es un baka.

-Teme, no me ofendas, además era muy cool esa piñata.

-Pero Naruto-kun, no tenía nada que ver-Dijo Hinata a su novio, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Ves, dobe.

-No me digas dobe, teme

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Vaya ni con 12 años que pasaron van a cambiar.

-Si tienes razón Ino, en fin, Feliz Navidad chicos.

-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Sakura- Sasuke la besó.

- Pero falta algo- dijo Sakura al separarse de Sasuke, este gruñó molesto.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.

-Romper otra piñata.

Y dicho esto todos se levantaron, colgaron la piñata y se volvieron a sentir esos pequeños de seis años.

Fin.

.

.

.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este One-shot de navidad, porfa reviews, porque aunque no lo parezca, me tarde toda la tarde en escribirlo, junto con el cuarto capi de Amarte fue mi PECADO, espero lo disfuten y me dejen reviews**

**Psdata: FELIZ NAVIDAD 2011 Y PRÓSPERO 2012.**

**Un abrazo y un poco de pavolote ( perdón esque odio decir pavo, prefiero como se llama en México guajolote, pero me dicen que suena feo entonces PAVOLOTE)**

**Felicidades**

**OooKarlaooO**


End file.
